Dr. Rachel Claudius
Dr. Rachel Claudius is a character introduced in God Eater 2. She is the Vice Chief Supervisor of Fenrir Friar Branch Aragami Technology Department and one of the top brains in the whole of Fenrir. She is the founder of special forces Blood, the orphanage Magnolia Compass, and is part of the God Arc Soldier Research Project. She researches the Power of Blood and also adopted Julius Visconti after his parents' death and made him the first member of Blood. Biography The Claudius family is one of the rich elite families remaining in the post-apocalyptic world. When she was a child, Rachel was a quiet girl who rarely spoke. This silent behavior and attachment to Leah's dolls angered Leah into pushing Rachel down their house stairs which disabled Rachel spine down and put her in a comatose state. In order to save Rachel's life, the sisters' father Jephthah Claudius used his Fenrir connections to inject P73 Bias Factor into Rachel's body after hearing about Soma's case. This Bias Factor operation regenerated Rachel enough to revive her. She became more talkative after the operation's success, but her body was then similar to an Aragami's. After forgiving a begging Leah's apologies, Rachel gained Leah's promise that she would help Rachel for the rest of her life. At some point in her childhood, Rachel developed a goal to devour the entire world like the Nova apocalypse, probably born from her newly added Aragami disposition. Years later, both the Claudius sisters have become scientists at Fenrir and conduct research to further research on God Arc Soldiers with their father's sponsorship. In God Arc Soldier research, Rachel used orphaned children for test subjects and earned her father's anger for not upholding the phrase "noblesse oblige" which he then claimed he would report her immoral crimes to Fenrir. Rachel then sent the prototype God Arc Soldier Zero to eliminate her father to prevent interference in her plans. Rachel first found an orphaned Julius to have potential to use the Power of Blood and adopted him as her "cute doll". Romeo, Nana, and Ciel were also orphans who ended up living in the Magnolia Compass orphanage. After assembling all members of Blood, Rachel plotted Romeo's death by shutting down the God Arc Soldiers during red rain in order to deceive Julius into assisting her under the understanding that he would be helping her God Arc Soldier research to prevent people from risking their lives in battle against Aragami again. When Julius helps her performs a coup de'tat on the Friar, Rachel reveals her prototype God Arc Soldier and the deception she put into place, before knocking him unconscious for his growing transformation into a new Singularity that would devour the world. She then is confronted by the remaining members of Blood who have resolved to stop her plan from succeeding. Rachel brings out the prototype God Arc Soldier, the God Arc Soldier Version Zero and battles Blood with it. After getting defeated, Rachel reveals Julius's transformation and lets her body be absorbed by the growing singularity, the World Opener. She does not appear again after this. It is unknown if it she was driven by her own intentions or her Aragami side into carrying out her apocalypse plan to devour the world. In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, she reappears, but as the true main antagonist. Having been subsumed into Julius' Devouring Apocalypse, her will is once again awoken when Dr. Kujo ignores orders during Operation Gateway, a plan to enter and progress through the Spiral Tree, and places an Emeth Device—a device used in the control and operation of the unmanned God Arc Soldiers—within the Tree. Using Operation Gateway as an entry point, she spawns the first Arc Aberrant, the Magna Gawain, from within the Tree. In the end, she confronts the Protagonist and mutates into a grotesque Aragami form using Julius' Singularity powers to fight them. Defeated and desperate, she forsakes the Devouring Apocalypse entirely and smashes open Julius' Singularity in order to attempt to integrate Julius with herself, but she is stopped at the last moment by the Protagonist, who tears Julius free and causes the catastrophic failure of Rachel's form and the ultimate death of her will. NORN Database Dr. Rachel Rachel Claudius Friar's R&D Assistant Department Head. Founder of the Blood Special Forces Unit, she is the most gifted scientist ever to work at Friar. She is also the founder of the Magnolia Compass orphanage, which takes in and educates children who lost their parents to the Aragami. Specializes in neurosciences. Longs to execute the Apotheosis Reinstatement Plan with her older sister, Leah Claudius. Dr. Rachel: 2 According to Dr. Leah's testimony, the intensive care ward inside Friar was actually developing as a facility for strengthening God Arc Soldiers. She has not surfaced since the Friar coup d'etat; her current actions are unknown. Dr. Rachel: 3 ' ''Since a dose of P73 Bias Factor revived her, she has aced less than human. As a result of pursing the Singularity in order to trigger the Devouring Apocalypse, she met Julius, a "vessel" who could absorb large amounts of Bias Factor. since then, she has given everything to turn Julius into the Singularity. For Rachel, everything- her farther, sister, Blood, and the God Arc Soldiers- were all offerings to Julius. Top Secret: Far East Branch '''Dr. Rachel: 4 There has been no word about her; however she is presumed dead after being swallowed by the Oracle Cells of the Devouring Apocalypse. Fenrir's official view is that she was the main sacrifice to the Spiral Tree and, together with Julius, is to be recognized for sacrificing herself to save the world. Top Secret: Far East Branch Dr. Rachel: 5 Presumed dead upon being caught up in the Devouring Apocalypse, in actuality the Emeth Device inside the tree seems to have bonded her consciousness with the tree itself. It appears she cannot leave the tree, but her consciousness behaves as though she is still alive. It is highly likely she still wishes to trigger the Apocalypse. This contamination must be purged before she can control the Singularity. Top Secret: Far East Branch Dr. Rachel: 6 Thanks to the efforts of Blood and Corporal Livie, Rachel's plan to control the Singularity ended in failure. Realizing she had failed, Rachel destroyed the Singularity's core with the last of her strength, triggering "Eternal Destruction." Utlimately the Devouring Apocalypse was contained, and the damage localized. When it occured, some members of Blood reported hearing Rachel's voice, but the veracity if this claim is up for debate. Top Secret: Far East Branch Personality Little of her childhood personality is known. In a flashback of Leah's, Rachel doesn't speak. She seems to have no problem in taking what her sister has. Her silent, mysterious smile is what drives Leah into pushing her down the stairs. After her accident and subsequent recovery, she seemingly forgives her older sister, becoming more cheerful, more outgoing, and more ambitious. Her father noted that it is the first time Leah and Rachel get along as sisters. Leah notes that she's clever (evident with how she sabotages the God Arc Soldiers). She tells Leah that in the hospital she realizes that she'll never be alone again. This could refer to what she calls as the "Restless God". However, underneath that cheerful, caring personality (she can pull it convincingly), Rachel is quite cruel: Leah says to the Captain of Blood and Ciel that Rachel doesn't let her forget her mistake ever, and she doesn't deny her father's accusations of experimenting with children, going as far as to agree with Jephthah that it is "completely inhuman." She doesn't justify her action, calling it a prepare to a feast to be served. After her father leaves, she asks Leah for a "doll" to get rid of her father, preventing him from ever reporting her to the Fenrir's Court of Inquiry. She tends to manipulate other people to suit her purposes, such as, isolating Julius so he only relies on her, manipulating Kujo's affection, and using Leah's promise to get what she wants. Appearance Rachel is a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She has a small scar on her left side. She appears to wear dark mourning clothes and a stylish birdcage hat. She is always seen in a wheelchair. In GE2RB, she returns and now her eyes change to red, and she doesn't require her wheelchair anymore. Whether she actually needed her wheelchair during her adulthood is unclear, as she might have stayed in her wheelchair as a guilt reminder to Leah of her promise to help Rachel with her goals. Character Relationships *Jephthah Claudius - Her deceased father. Did not approve of her experiments; was killed indirectly by her personal project, the God Arc Soldier Version Zero. *Dr. Leah Claudius - Her older sister. Early in-game, they seemingly have a good relationship, with Leah supporting her. Later on, it is revealed that it is because Leah's promise of always giving what Rachel wants from her. Leah seems to blame herself for Rachel's turn of personality. *Dr. Kujo - a fellow scientist in the God Arc Soldiers along with Leah and Rachel, and seems to hold a crush on her. Rachel seems to be aware of this as she turns him into a scapegoat when the God Arc Soldiers malfunctioned (by asking him to take the credit to himself). Later on in Rage Burst, she left a video message to Kujo, asking him to do something to her in case she failed. He does as the message told him (despite seemingly going histerical in the process), and is absorbed after meeting an apparition of her inside the Spiral Tree. *Julius Visconti - The child that she adopted and raised in the Magnolia Compass, her orphanage. While she considers all of Blood Unit to be her children, she seems to hold him above everyone else, even in the orphanage (the other kids refers to him as "Dr. Rachel's favorite"), and refers to him as her "precious Julius". In return, Julius seems to respect her a lot prior to learning about her true motive. *Ciel Alençon - Another child from her orphanage. *Romeo Leoni - Another child from her orphanage. She considers him a necessary sacrifice to push Julius even further into her grasp, distancing him from the rest of Blood, and allowing her to advance her plans. *Livie Collete - Another child from her orphanage. Prior to adopting Julius, she was considered to be Rachel's favorite by the other kids in the orphanage. Rachel seems to disregard her the moment she finds Julius to be more favorable to her plans. Trivia *She has a small scar on her face, possibly due to her staircase accident. *In the later parts of the main story, Rachel is revealed to address people around her as dolls to play with, revealing her child-like view of the world. *Rachel's name in Katakana is ラケル which is pronounced like the name "Raquel" (Ra-kell). This irregular prounounciation of the name is technically not an incorrect pronunciation as it is an archaic European pronounciation of the name in which "c" was pronounced as "k." This archaic name possibly refers to the fact that Rachel comes from a wealthy European family. See Also *Dr. Rachel Claudius/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eater 2 Category:Female Characters